The present invention relates to the field of heat recoverable closures for elongate substrates and more particularly to preconnectorized cable closure systems.
Various methods of sealing preconnectorized cable closures have been devised in the prior art. The simplest and least effective involves wrapping several plastic bags around the preconnectorized cable end and taping the junction of the bag and the cable. This arrangement not only offers no physical protection for the delicate connectors but leaks as well. Customarily, the cables are wound and unwound from large drums. Large stresses are placed on the cable in these operations and results in stress on the seal between the cable and the closure protection apparatus. In the plastic bag arrangement neither tape nor adhesive could dependably withstand these stresses without leaking. Broken connectors caused by the lack of a physical protection caused lost time and money making repairs in the field.
A heat recoverable molded closure was devised that was sturdy and leakproof. With a heat recoverable molded closure arrangement, the connectors are within a molded container with a heat recoverable neck which neck is recovered about the preconnectorized cable to form a watertight seal with substantial mechanical durability and strain relief.
This arrangement worked well until removal of the closure was necessary. The materials of these devices was so tough that a knife and hammer was necessary to cut through the neck of the portion of the closure sealing the cable jacket. This often resulted in damage to the underlying cable jacket which was time consuming to repair.
The applicant has recognized that a stainless steel shield between the cable jacket and the heat recoverable portion of the closure would eliminate the danger of damage to the cable jacket when cutting the closure free.
Since many preconnectorized cables are used annually in telephone installations, a closure for sealing the preconnectorized cable in transit is of substantially utility and commercial importance.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed toward a sealed closure apparatus and method of making and using same which will protect preconnectorized cables and the like during removal of closure devices by forceful means.
The present invention is useful in telephone, power and other communication cable applications.